The seven go to hogwarts
by HunterOfArtemisDaughterOfHades
Summary: *Adopted from percabeth go to harry's first year with percy to read the last 3 chapters* What would happen if two forces clash. Watch as Percy and co. go to hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Adopted from Percabeth101 **

**look up Harry's first year along with Percy for the last 3 chapters **

**Disclaimer: none of this belongs to me**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

When we got to where we were going,which turn out to be a wizard hotel, we follow Hagrid to the back, stopping at a brick wall.

''Hagrid are you lost?", Percy asked. Then I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow, what was that for?"Percy said

"That was for being a seaweed brain. Of course, he's not lost. May I remind you. They're wizards. There must be a secret passage to get in to-Hagrid what is the place called that we are going to?", I said

"Diagon Alley," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. To get into Diagon Alley!" I said, saying the last part to percy.

"Oh, how come you know everything, Wise Girl." Percy said

" I'm a daughter of Athena, Seaweed Brain." I said, "You know that already."

"I know. Just wanted to hear it.",Percy said.

I leaned up to kiss him just to get interrupted by Hagrid saying "It's time ter go"(sorry bad at Hagrid speak)

I said ok and look at the wall to see that a gate way had opened up.

"Wow" could be hear from all the demigods mouths.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) please review**


	2. Diagon Alley

**this is my first fanfiction and i adopted it **

**sooo... sorry if its not good**

**sorry about being rude too**

**Also I'm going to add calypso so that they are all paired up**

**also... Thalico forever**

**me: percy do the disclaimer**

**percy:no**

**me: percyyyy...**

**percy:fine but you're going to pay**

**disclaimer: julianna000i does not own any of this. All rights go to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan**

* * *

><p><strong>third person POV<strong>

As we were walking down the street all the demigods eyes at everything. Annabeth was especially looking at the bookstore.

"Hagrid, there's a small problem. We don't have any money."Piper said

"Actually in the wizard world the gods have their own vaults. All you have ter do is tell them your parents by writin' it down on a piece of paper." Hagrid said** (AN sorry i'm bad at hagrid speak) **

"Ok that makes sense."Annabeth said

* * *

><p><strong>(AFTER GRINGOTTS)<strong>

**Third person pov**

After Gringotts, we to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

We all got fitted just fine until Annabeth got fitted.

" I'm NOT wearing a SKIRT" Annabeth yelled

"Please it's only for the mission, and besides i think you look cute, Wise Girl."Percy said

"Fine, but ONLY for you,Seaweed Brain."Annabeth said

"Thank you. Now lets go get the wands." Jason said

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to put the wands but i don't know what to put ideas please <strong>

**here is everybody that is in the story**

**Jason**

**Thalia**

**Piper**

**Percy**

**Annabeth**

**Calypso**

**Leo**

**Hazel**

**Frank**

**Nico**

**can you all please help me came up with ideas for the wands **

**also if you give your and are the a user please put a name other than Guest because i will be giving credit to those people**

**thank you and i really am sorry about being rude**

**me:percy what are you doing O_O**

**percy: nothing**

**me: *splash***

**me: PERCY! YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS**

**percy: oh crap. the monster is coming out**

**me: WHAT!**

**percy: _runs away_**


	3. author's note sorry

**me: i'm sorry for not updating in two mouths-doges high heels, lipgloss,soda cans and a beer can(DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE)- but i could use some advice-**

**Percy: Translation the author won't get off her lazy butt and do it**

**me: *glares at percy* and the only reason i changed my pen name was i realize that i use it for too many things so i changed it**

**Percy: Sooo... how did you get this pen name i mean you aren't really a daughter of hades or a hunter of artemis so why**

**me: how i got it**

**#1: i took this little test to find out who my godly parent would be-that you can find on my profile- and got a hunter of artemis since i dislike boys in general-and before you get a dirty mind NO I DO NOT LIKE GIRLS for gods sake- and i really wouldn't mind swearing off love forever of being a maiden forever**

**#2: i didn't get an actual parent so i went with the option #2 which was hades**

**Percy: So that how you g****ot it. Huh, never would of taking a test.**

**me: That because your an idiot.**

**Annabeth: What did you just say?*glares at the author***

**me: What the hades when did you get?**

**Annabeth: Percy called saying that somebody was being mean to him.**

**me:*starts shaking from nervousness* Look annabeth we both know that you're much stronger than me if i apologize will we be good**

**Annabeth: I guess so.**

**me: i sorry percy**

**Percy: It's ok.**

**me: oh and i don't own any of this. Also ****I just wanted to share this. I found it on her profile.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Slow Fade<span>**

_There was once a little girl. She had lost everything. And she was only in Kindergarten. She sat in the back of the room, while the rest of the kids drew smiley faces on their balloons for the end of the year party. The teacher said, "We are going to use permanent marker, since the colored Crayola ones won't stay as well."_

_And the young girl raised her hand. "Yes, Rose?" the teacher asked._

_"There is no such thing," the girl said quietly._

_"As what?" the teacher replied patiently._

_"As a permanent marker," she said simply. And the teacher looked at her._

_"Honey, this is a Sharpie. It won't come off your balloon like the regular markers." The little girl could've laughed aloud at how naive the teacher was._

_"That does not make it permanent," she stated. The teacher paused._

_"Yes, but - "__Then why call it so?"_

_"I don't know. Some people just want to believe that things will last. Some believe just want to believe that there are permanent things out there, because they couldn't bare to think otherwise."_

_"Well, then they are foolish," was Rose's answer._

_"Maybe they're just hopeful," the teacher contradicted._

_"Well, their hope is wasted. Because nothing is forever. Once perfect families fall apart, scars fade, mountains crumble, and one day, not one will remember our existence, or even care. Memories die with us."_

_The room was silent. And the teacher stared at this pale girl._

_She finally said, "Then who am I to tell you to use a Sharpie?"_

_The girl smiled softly and reached for the blue Crayola marker._

(By **horse-crazy girl13**)

She's right, not everything lasts forever. The best we can do is enjoy it while we have, because one day it WILL be gone. To those who don't believe this or won't, one day the world will come crashing down around you and you'll come back to think on this and i bet you'll say " I understand now" or " I believe now" , because everything this implies is true.

(end note by **HunterOfArtemisDaughterOfHades **)

* * *

><p><strong>this is what i have got so far for the wands<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ideas for wands. My favorite for wand- core for any demigod: hair of divine parent. (Though Ollivander wouldn't specify the deity if he says it aloud...)<strong>  
><strong>Trees are a bit harder but...<strong>  
><strong>Jason &amp; Thalia: Pine (and yes, Thalia's tree)<strong>  
><strong>Piper: rosewood or cherry<strong>  
><strong>Percy: palmtreecoconut/is pineapple a tree? Something growing in Hawaii anyway... or Galapagos or Caribbean. Or possibly Juniper because Grover's girlfriend gave that one...**  
><strong>Annabeth: Olive (her mother created it!)<strong>  
><strong>Calypso - she's different. She can use a stick and fake having a wand or use her own hair and a tree from Ogygia<strong>  
><strong>Leo - ash?<strong>  
><strong>Hazel could go punny with Hazel- or have similar to Nico's...<strong>  
><strong>Frank - let's say mahogany... (good for transfiguration apparently - and Frank's the panimagus)<strong>  
><strong>Nico: White Poplar from Elysium, or possibly Cypress (considered tree of grief and sacred to Hades) or one of those in Asphodel... (what are they called) or pomegranate.<strong>

**all credit to Finwitch1**

* * *

><p><strong>please help me detailed these i will add my own ideas to them i just need some help<strong>

**i have a poll up please vote**


	4. sorry look at chapter 4

i changed chapter 4 is the only reason i'm doing this author note


End file.
